Waiting at the Gate
by Star C. Waters
Summary: Sequel to 'It's a Promise of a Lifetime' Sasuke is waiting for Naruto's Return. Is it all he thought it would be?


**_Waiting at the Gate_**

**_Part 1: Three Very Long Years_**

It's been more than 3 years since Naruto left with Jiraija that afternoon. Since then I haven't been able to talk to him, see him, write him, or contact him in any way. It's more than a little frustrating but there is nothing I can do but wait, and train.

There had been one opportunity to see him, an important message that need to be passed on to Jiraija, but because of my restrictions I was not allowed to go. For a year I was not allowed to leave the village even with Kakashi, for a year and a half I was only allowed to leave with Kakashi by my side. It was during that time that the mission came in, it was only a month since I had been allowed to leave the village with Kakashi's supervision, and Kakashi was away on a very long and dangerous mission, Tsunade couldn't wait for him to return. She wanted to, I know she did, but rules are rules and she could not bend them from me.

She already took a heavy risk letting me stay a ninja.

I'm still living with Kakashi, it was odd at first but very comforting. Maybe that's the reason Tsunade wanted me moved in with Kakashi so fast, she knew Naruto would leave the next day. After Naruto left, well- that night it was hard to sleep. It was a surprising relief just to know I wasn't alone at home. Kakashi was in the living room the whole time, moving around and making noise until 2 in the morning. It didn't bother me, in fact I think it was all his noise that lulled me to sleep.

For that whole month Kakashi was almost always around, coming up with different ways to take up my time. It's odd really to think back at that time, just a big blur of event after event, training, missions, Kakashi dragging me "out of the apartment for a night out on the town" coming back exhausted falling to sleep immediately only to be woken up only a few hours later to repeat the day.

After the month was over things started to calm down. He stopped dragging me places as much and I was grateful for the added free time. I still though of Naruto, I _still t_hink of Naruto, every day but slowly it wasn't as hard to do. I know Kakashi was never a home body, and the time he spent at home was because of me, after a few moths passed he started to stay out more. I knew where he was almost all the time though, he was at Iruka-sensei's.

We moved in to a house after a while, it's almost been a year now. Kakashi bought a house after he asked Iruka to live with us. He told Iruka that he would buy a house if he said yes, Iruka had laughed, thinking it was a joke, and agreed. The next thing I know I'm being dragged around Konoha, house hunting with Kakashi. It was funny in away because for some reason Kakashi refused to let Iruka move in until he found the "perfect" house. Eight months later Iruka moved into the house with us.

Moving out of my room in Kakashi's apartment was harder than I thought it would be. It wasn't hard to let go of my odd home when I moved into Kakashi's apartment, but leaving it just kept on bring back memories of Naruto an our first night there.

I brought over all my things to my new room in the new house. It was a hard first night, Naruto wou'dn't leave my mind. I wanted to so much to, see him, hear him, hold him, be with him. Anything. I thought it would continue this way but Iruka's persence really helped . . . after a while. It was bitter sweet in a way, the house was filled with photo's of Iruka and Naruto. And for weeks I would avoid looking at Iruka, as he reminded me of Naruto.

He saw this and out of all things, he started talking about Naruto even more.

When I asked him to stop, He said no, Naruto wasn't dead, and he missed him too.

from then on, I would ask about Naruto, and he would tell me stories about Naruto I hadn't known.

It's funny though, one time when I was listing to Iruka, Kakashi interrupted us. HE accused me of 'hogging' Iruka. Iruka only laughed it off and cotinued to tell his, ignoring Kakashi.

I didn't see Iruka until two days later after that, and when I did he looked really tired and Kakashi looked more than a little . . . _energized . . . _

Though now as I'm standing in front of the gate to the village I'm not sure what to expect.

This is the fifth day I've been waiting for his return. The guards have stopped paying me much attention, at first though I had to explain myself. Even though it was never made public knowledge that I left of my own will 3 years ago there were still rumors and the limits set on my travels out of Konoha didn't help. I'm a jounin now, It was hard to do since out of village missions were not a part of my life for a year of the past 3 but I've trained hard with Kakashi, Lee, Neji and even Shikamaru.

For the most part I've been accepted back, even started to make friends . . . like Sakura, Lee and Neji.

When Naruto comes back I know he'll be surprised. They've changed so much. I've changed.

I know I have changed, I've grown in many different ways. I wonder, how he has changed. . .

"Nee! Sasuke! You look like a love sick puppy!"

It's Sakura, this is the third time she has caught me waiting.

I look back at her, and smile. She has changed the most. So much more put together then the whinny, selfish girl I used to find so annoying. She is strong, selfless and . . . wise. She had always been smart but know she is wise, not the completely book smart of before.

"Standing here isn't going to make him show up sooner" She teases.

"I know," I look away. "I just can't stop myself"

She shakes he head at me, as she walks to stand in front of me. "Ahh, love! The passion of youth!" She says, in a bad imitation of Guy-sensei. Still as she strikes a pose, I can't help but laugh. She laughs as well, forgetting her pose brining her hands pull back her hair.

I look up at her then but something else catches my eye. Bright yellow hair and a orange/black jacket, something I have not seen in 3 years, 3 very long years. Deep blue eyes stare back at me. Automatically i stop laughing, and can't pull my eyes away.

Sacker notices this and look behind her, confused by the sudden change.

---

I see Sasuke's eyes focus on something behind me, and his laughter fades. I turn around then and there is this tall blond ninja, clad in black and orange. Eyes that clear deep blue I had only noticed days before he left. It's Naruto. It's really him.

I smile and call out to him, though I know he is probably only looking at Sasuke.

"Naruto!"

Next to me I feel Sasuke come back to life, at least I managed to snap him out of his daze. I step aside and let Sasuke walk passed me, straight towards Naruto.

My heart does a little flip, it doesn't hurt to see them together anymore, and I'm glad because Team seven can't fall apart because of something like that

**_A/n: It's not done, but I though it's been a long enough wait._**

**_I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU! would you like a fluffy piece (no real plot)? Or would you like a story?_**

**_let me know, I'll continue this when you let me know.  
_**


End file.
